


COUNTERPOINT

by Rex_Lupin



Category: RWBY
Genre: Artificial Aura, Broken people, Coco Needs A Freaking Drink, Emerald Needs A Freaking Drink, Emotionally Repressed, Gen, Mental Breakdown, OC main character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Insert, Sociopathy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rex_Lupin/pseuds/Rex_Lupin
Summary: When Doctor Merlot decides to expand his experiments into the realm of artificial aura, he has no idea what ramifications this might bring.To be fair, neither does the poor soul who gets accidentally co-opted.
Relationships: OC & Emerald Sustrai
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. #1: Count

[] [] []

Deep in the mountains of Mistral, there is a hidden laboratory, and deep within the hidden laboratory is a man. 

The man's name was Dr. Silas Merlot, and by occupation, he is a scientist. More specifically, however, he is a _mad_ scientist, and the lab he is in just so happens to be one of several hidden labs of his to do mad science in. 

His main base was in Vale, and in there, he had been performing many fascinating experiments on the Creatures of Grimm. It isn't his only lab, however, and neither is the one he was in right now; as a mad scientist, he knows not to keep all his eggs in a single basket. After all, what if some plucky young adventurers were to run across the lab and ransack it? He'd be _ruined!_ No, it was much more sensible to have backup labs. Or even labs for separate projects! 

And this is a _very_ special project. 

_Artificial Aura._

Merlot knows that his Grapevine spy project had unearthed an Atlas project to create this _fascinating breakthrough,_ but he is willing to bet his other eye that the Atlesian _hacks_ wouldn't be successful. Hell, he is willing to even bet that they'd do some sort of reacharound like _transfer existing Aura._ No! He, Doctor Silas Merlot, would be _the_ first man on Remnant to create fully artificial Aura! 

...And who knows? Maybe he'd be able to tie it in with the _other_ project he was puzzling over - a most _fascinating_ species of Grimm... 

...But that can wait. There is _Science!_ to be done! 

[] [] [] 

Where am I? It's dark. I cannot see, or hear, or feel. I cannot move. It feels like I am floating. Is this death? Or merely sleep paralysis? I don't know. How did I get here? I don't know that either. 

Was I always here? 

I hope this ends soon. 

[] [] [] 

When we last heard of Dr. Merlot, he was working on artificial Aura. Currently, the project is on hold as he lost interest at about the halfway point, and is working on the new Grimm he found. 

He is calling it a Beholder. But the woman who created it has a much less grand name for it. 

She calls it a Seer. 

And she is about to decide to contact the man working on it. 

[] [] [] 

For how long have I been floating in this void? I don't know. But it is a void, and I do float in it. I think. 

I cannot move myself. I don't have any points of reference. I can just exist. 

And dream. 

I think I dreamed of myself. At one point. I dreamed of entertainment. I dreamt, and I drowned into the dreams. 

I don't know if I died. How could I? I have no point of reference. 

Has it been months? Or years? Or centuries? I have no way to tell. 

Eternity is chafing. 

I have no mouth. 

[] [] [] 

Silas is back in Vale. His experiments with Grimm are growing more and more fascinating by the day. He's _got_ to be nearing the end of his goal by now, right? 

It's frustrating. The Queen asked him of so little, and he cannot deliver even that? Curse his attention span! 

He returns to Mistral. To work on his other big project. He needs a distraction from the Grimm. 

Project Fulvia should do the trick. 

[] [] [] 

I have dreams of worlds I must have seen. I must have. Or perhaps I have read? 

They come in order. Often they recur. They... They. No. 

The worlds do not recur, except for one. One world. And it's... New. New information? 

I should dream more about the world I'm dreaming of. 

I wonder if it knows of me? 

[] [] [] 

The Queen is getting insistent. Silas keeps trying. He's going to deliver any day soon, he is certain of it! But he cannot focus on one single thing for long. 

The Queen has never heard of something like that. She's old. Ancient. Older than humanity, and immortal. Strangely, she doesn't keep up with human psychology. 

She's impatient. But she will grant him a chance to prove himself. 

Silas prays that he will succeed. 

[] [] [] 

The world I dream of is named Remnant. I've dreamt of it before. I know I have. 

I think I can feel now. 

I cannot be certain. But I am propped against a surface. 

I still cannot see, hear, or move. 

I cannot speak. 

But I can feel. 

I am upright and on my tiptoes. I might be wearing heels. There is something around my wrists.

I am propped against a smooth surface. It might be metal. 

I might be metal. 

I don't know. All I can do is feel. 

And wait. 

[] [] [] 

Silas has failed. 

He... Has failed the Queen. His hybrids were not good enough. His plans... His everything. 

He failed. The Grimm, the original ones, they tear through his lab off the coast of Sanus. The mutants are docile. They won't harm anyone. 

He locks himself into his deepest room. He doesn't have much time left. Dr. Merlot intends to make the most of it. 

He locks his labs in Solitas and Mountain Glenn. Nothing gets in, nothing gets out. 

He hesitates over the Mistrali lab. The one with Project Fulvia. 

Grimm are slamming themselves against the door. Silas is running out of time. 

He keys in the final activation codes of Project Fulvia. The signal is sent across the continents. 

The Grimm break the door down. 

With his last breath, Silas Merlot closes his eyes and wishes his daughter luck. 

[] [] [] 

My... Senses. 

I have them. I have them! 

One by one, they come online. Sight. Hearing. Touch. Movement. I have them! They exist! 

For the first time in who knows how long, possibly ever, I open my eyes. 

...

How very underwhelming.

I appear to be in a small room. I’m standing on a small raised platform - behind me is a raised metal wall. There are colorful wires all around me.

My hands were once secured to the wall with a pair of latches. Those latches are now open. 

That must have been the 'something' that was around my wrists. 

I step off the platform and look around. A computer terminal is next to my platform. 

I touch it. 

Data explodes across my senses as _something_ within me interfaces with it. An HUD, flickering into existence in my eyes, tells me that the _something_ is my Semblance. 

I wasn't aware I had one. 

I cease touching the terminal and the interface vanishes. I suppose that tells me something too. 

I can only Interface with something that I touch. 

Useful. I suppose. 

I re-Interface with the terminal. It requires no password. I get the distinct feeling that I would need to figure out a password myself if it had asked for one. But I digress. 

According to the terminal, I am Project Fulvia. Specifically, my name is Fulvia Merlot and I am the Heir to Dr. Silas Merlot. Despite the impressive-sounding status, I am not rich. Far from it. 

Dr. Merlot was bankrupt. I don't know where he got the materials to build me with, but the information is not on this terminal. Neither is any information about his current whereabouts. 

I disconnect myself from the now useless font of data and consider my options. 

**Fact.** I am a gynoid with fully artificial Aura, developed by Dr. Merlot himself.

**Fact.** I possess knowledge from beyond the scope of what Dr. Merlot could have possibly known. 

**Fact.** I was built to directly compete with Atlas' Artificial Aura project. 

**Fact.** Dr. Merlot did not know the project's name. 

**Fact.** I _do_ know her name, and that is Penny Polendina of Project P.E.N.N.Y. I don't know what PENNY stands for. 

**Fact.** I come equipped with weaponry on my utility belt. Also, I have an utility belt. 

Conclusion. I should leave. 

I take but one moment to examine myself on the nearest reflective surface. According to the supremely impressive self-critic that is myself, I'm... _Passable._

Good enough. 

[] [] []

[] [] []


	2. #2: Add

[] [] [] 

I have interfaced with every terminal I could get my hands on, in hopes of gaining more information about my location, or the location of my... creator. 

I have found out the first, but distressingly little on the second. 

I am in Mistral. Somewhere in the wilds of Anima. The lab is in the mountains, out of sight, out of mind. 

I would have a long walk if I wanted to reach civilization proper. 

On the second part of my query, there is, as I already said, distressingly little. 

Merlot feels like he was all over the place. Working on one thing, then another, then me, before seemingly forgetting about me and rushing off to do something else. It explains why I was floating in the void for so long... Dr. Merlot had ADHD. 

I sympathise with the man, even though I feel like he should have worked on me more. He should have not left me to languish in the void. 

But then again, how could he have known? 

A most vexing situation. I want to hate him, but I'm not even sure Remnant  _ has  _ medication for something like this, and who could have diagnosed him even if it did? I cannot fault a man for his neurodivergence. 

I drop the topic and head towards what the evacuation plan (he has an evacuation plan!) tells me is the exit. 

I suppose I will just have to bear it. 

... 

I forgot to mention, didn't I? I have preinstalled weapons. Just like Penny, in a way, but distinctly  _ un _ like Penny in another. 

Miss Polendina has a set of six swords on wires named Floating Array, hidden in her backpack. 

I have four separate grappling hooks in my utility belt. My files tell me their name is Floating Point Arithmetic. 

Cute. 

Still, I can't deny that they're useful. I can use them as weapons, or grappling hooks, or in fact  _ anchors _ . I can attach the Floating Points to my hands and feet and anchor myself to the ceiling. I can set them to rotate around me in different fixed patterns, protecting me from incoming projectiles. 

Or, I can use them as  _ grappling hooks  _ and become a frighteningly mobile target, changing direction mid-swing and dropping in on something out of  _ nowhere.  _

I used the latter part to get the drop on a  _ Seer  _ of all things that the mad Doctor had stashed away. 

The poor thing didn't even have a chance to  _ react  _ before I swooped in, kicked it to death, and grappled away. 

Gods I love those things. 

...I wonder if the Seer means that Merlot was in contact with Salem? 

No, questions for later. 

[] [] [] 

If I had any other kind of weapon, I would complain about Mistral being dull. Given that I'm swinging between trees at the speed of a souped-up Spider-Man, I can't describe it as anything but pure  _ thrill.  _

Floating Points have Smart Cables. They can tell the grapples when to latch and when to let go. And the best part? I can use my Semblance on them, and it barely uses  _ any  _ Aura! 

I  _ love  _ it. 

But as I swing through the trees, I come across something different. Something new. 

_ People.  _

I alight at a branch and look down. They're not civilians, but neither are they Hunters. More than anything, they remind me of Mad Max, and suddenly I realize what I'm looking at. 

Bandits.

I look down at them and contemplate. Should I introduce myself? Should I just watch what they're doing? Should I pet this bird that landed next to me? 

...Bird.

I look at the bird. It's big. It's a raven... Or rather, it's Raven. Branwen, that is. 

Hrm. Is she looking over her own bandits? Or looking out for rivals? Or perhaps just interested in me? 

I hope not. I'm not that interesting. 

Although, I could  _ make  _ myself interesting... 

"Hello, birdy," I murmur in a low voice. "Are these yours?" 

She cocks her head at me and flies off. Rude, don't you think? 

I decide to force the issue. 

Floating Points anchoring my feet to the branch, I rappel myself down, behind the conversing bandits. 

"Hello," I greet them politely. "What up?" 

The bandits, three men and two women, all yelp and scramble away from me. 

"Huntress!" one of them yells, as they all draw their weapons. 

Truly? They think I'm a huntress? I'm flattered. I command the two Floating Points to release and drop into a three-point landing. The world slows down as my combat protocols activate. 

The five bandits charge at me in slow motion. I track their positions with inhuman efficiency. Slow. Too slow. 

Floating Point Arithmetics deploys fully. I allow myself a smirk. And then I  _ move.  _

I'm not actually faster than a professional Huntsman, but those guys are  _ barely  _ at the level of civilians. No wonder the twins were sent to study Huntsmen. 

The front-right Point attaches to a branch and I  _ dodge _ a clumsy swing from one of the men. Another attaches to a different branch as the first detaches and I change direction mid-swing, taking out one of the female bandits. By the Gods, I love this weapon. 

I jump onto the shoulders of another male, attach the Points, and rocket him into the remaining female. 

Two left. 

They're looking at each other nervously. 

I smile. "Not actually a Huntress," I quip. "You boys sure you wanna fight?" 

Strange, they seem emboldened by that. What did I say? 

Oh, yes. I confirmed that I was actually  _ not  _ a Huntress. Why are you so confident? I took down three of your companions in seconds. Do you really think-

Oh, they're charging. I decide to try something different. 

They're both surprised to find me not dodging their efforts in the slightest, blocking their swings and shots with the Floating Points instead. One of them is even more surprised when I clock his companion out cold in a single strike. 

"Uh oh," he murmurs. 

"I did ask if you were sure," I say lightly. "And you  _ did  _ attack first. I only said hello." 

"Well don't sneak up on people like that!" he snaps. "What were we supposed to think?" 

...He has a point there. 

"My B," I acknowledge him. "So, who are you lot?" 

" _ Mine _ ," says a voice. I mentally substitute the threatening growl into a seagull voice and snicker. 

"Sup, birdy," I greet, grinning internally. The Knowledge is only helping me here; I'd never have figured out a connection otherwise. 

Raven Branwen scowls at me from across the clearing. "Get out of here, kid," she growls, "And if you ever step foot into my territory again, I'll kill you myself. Got it?" 

"Gotcha, birdy," I nod amicably. Then, on the off chance that she isn't kidding, I fuck off, rappelling away into the forest. 

Interesting encounter. 

[] [] [] 

I really should find a map somewhere.

All those trees look the same, and it's tripping me up. I need to find a village. 

Also, I've been shot at by like three different groups of bandits in the last four hours. I think Raven might have been serious, and I'm no longer wanted in Anima. 

I probably shouldn't have called her a birdy. 

Whoop, there goes another group. I swing away before anything connects, but... 

I should just pick a direction and head that way. How hard can it be to just go in a straight line and hope that something happens? 

I pick a line and start swinging. 

[] [] [] 


	3. #3: Divide

[] [] [] 

I'll admit it. Travelling like this? It's  _ really  _ boring. Yeah, you get the thrill of just swinging from branch to branch like Tarzan or Spider-Man, but after three days of doing nothing but that, it gets monotonous. 

I did, however, get to refine my technique to get up to speeds roughly equal to over fifty miles per hour, so at the very least I've been going  _ fast.  _

It's a good thing I don't tire. 

Still, this rapid pace is certainly  _ something.  _ Mistral might be fading out already, the trees feel different... 

...hrm.

I pause on a tree branch. My Semblance might be drawing a practically negligible amounts of Aura, but nonetheless, 72 hours of near-constant minute uses has left me with about 30% left. And I don't even have that much of it! 

Still, there's enough for at least a day more. Why did I stop? 

This area... It feels familiar. How? I have never been here before. Could it be a Knowledge situation? But why? 

I am uncertain. Still, the feeling of familiar unease is there. 

I think I shall sit right here and wait. Maybe it will pass. 

[] [] [] 

Movement rouses me. My internal chronometer tells me that I have been sitting here for four days. I'm covered with a faint layer of dust. Or perhaps grime. I can't tell. 

I see the culprits of the movement, and immediately I realise that yes, this is a Knowledge situation. 

Walking down the road are Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black. 

I can't spot Cinder anywhere, but she's probably hidden already. Emerald stops in the middle of the road. Mercury walks forward and disappears into the ditch, leaving Emerald waiting on the road. 

The Knowledge tells me that there is going to be an ambush here soon.... 

And I have an  _ idea.  _

After all, ambushing an ambush is a tried and true tactic, isn't it? 

I settle back and wait. 

[] [] [] 

She's coming. 

I hear the distinctive clip-clop of a leisurely approaching horse, and sure enough, there they are. 

A woman, clad in a brown cloak, riding a horse down the road. 

Straight towards Emerald. 

I subtly prepare myself. Escalating Combat Protocols primed. Awaiting command. 

Amber Autumn, the woman on the horse, stops. She dismounts, grabbing an apple from the saddlebags and approaching an empty space in front of Emerald. 

_ Now.  _

Floating Point Arithmetic  _ fires.  _

Emerald, to her credit, tries to dodge, but I hold the total element of surprise. I slam into her, and she collapses like a sack of bricks, unconscious. 

Mercury erupts from the ditch, abandoning Amber as a target and concentrating on the bigger threat in his eyes - myself. I parry his initial strike, backflipping to gain distance, and catching an arrow with my Aura for the trouble. 

Oh. Right. Cinder. 

I set the rear Floating Points for defensive patterns and concentrate on Mercury. 

He's good, I'll give him that.  _ Very  _ good. But he's, well. He's human. Organic. Meat. 

He jumps feet-first into combat, and I remember something very important. 

He has machine legs. 

This is definitely bad news - for him. 

I push on the offensive, aiming my Floating Points at his neck and firing. 

He blocks with his legs. 

Just as planned. 

Instead of whatever he was expecting, the Floating Points latch onto his legs. I activate my Semblance. 

It's as I expected. I can Interface with things through my weapon. Including, it seems, Mercury's legs.

Thankfully, the control interface, while complicated, does not frighten me. After all, I only need to do one thing. 

I disconnect his legs from his nervous system. 

The look on his face as he collapses is hilarious. "Wh-  _ How?"  _ he utters. Pity I'm not going to tell him. 

One of the Floating Points being slammed backwards with great force tells me that I need to actually  _ start  _ concentrating on Cinder. Mercury is semi-useless right now, but still far from harmless. 

I need a way to kill two birds with one stone. 

I turn just in time to see Cinder shoot an arrow towards what she probably assumes my heart to be. 

I whirl, catching the arrow from the air and, in a single swift motion, slam it through Mercury's throat, pinning the boy to the ground. Sorry, kid. Nothing personal. 

"Who are you?" Cinder growls. "Why do you  _ interfere?"  _

"I suppose it's only fair for you to know the name of the one who will kill you," I muse. "I am Fulvia Merlot. And my reasons for killing you are my own." 

I charge, and so does she. There is no time left for talking now. 

_ Escalate.  _

I stab her at the neck, but she blocks my blow with ease. 

_ Escalate.  _

She slashes at mine, and I block hers. We're both fighting to kill. Neither can afford to give ground. 

_ Escalate.  _

I up my ante, spinning, kicking, weaving, dodging. She is an impressively fast opponent. 

_ Escalate.  _

She gets a hit in, piercing my skin. Sorry, Cinder. I'm not  _ meat.  _

_ Escalate.  _

All of my weapons are autonomous now, leaving my hands free. She only has her two swords. I have the upper hand. 

_ Escalate.  _

I catch her desperate lunge into a perceived weak spot. My hands close around her wrists. The Floating Points stab down. 

_ Escalate.  _

Cinder hisses in pain as two hooks pierce her palms, forcing her to drop her swords. The other two stab her in the eyes. 

_ Escalate.  _

Cinder  _ screams,  _ a painful, anguished sound, as Floating Point Arithmetic extends to its maximum size. The woman is ripped apart, into pieces. I am covered in her blood. Something touches me. 

_ Escalate- oh  _ **_fuck_ **

I deactivate the combat protocols, but it's far too late. My near-emotionless expression is replaced by a horrified one, and it's matched by the young woman impaled on my weapons. 

I am struck speechless by my actions. Damn it, Merlot, have you never heard of friend-or-foe recognition!? 

Amber chuckles weakly, coughing up a spot of blood. "That'll teach me to touch someone high on adrenaline," she jokes weakly. Why are you making jokes, woman!? I've basically killed you! 

"I was a stupid little girl with these," she coughs. "I hope you can look after them better than... I..." 

What is she talking about...? 

Her head falls onto her chest as the light leaves her eyes. I feel numb. I came to  _ save  _ her, damn it...! 

As if reacting to my feelings, the wind picks up. I finally let Amber's corpse slide off of my weapon as I come back to my senses. This... This is a total Charlie Foxtrot. What the Hell do I do now? 

A groan comes from behind me. I whirl around. 

Oh. 

Right. 

I only knocked Emerald out instead of killing her. 

I sigh and walk to her side, crouching. "Hey," I say softly. "You want to remain alive?" 

...What the fuck is that sentence that just came out of my mouth. 

"What happened...?" she groans, before freezing. "Wait, what do you mean? Who are you? Where's Cinder?" 

I hum. "Inquisitive, aren't you?" I murmur. "In order, then. I knocked you out. I killed your companions, so if you don't want to have the same happen to you, you'll refrain from attacking me. My name is Fulvia Merlot. And if this Cinder was one of your companions, then they're dead. Any other questions?"

I keep my voice monotonous. I'm not quite sure why. 

Emerald swallows. She glances at me and shudders. "No," she whispers. "I'll come with you." 

"Good girl," I praise, patting her on the head. She's cringing away from my touch, for some reason. 

How odd. 

[] [] [] 

I was attacked. Very suddenly, and unfairly, in my opinion. 

It happened when I was cleaning blood off of my weapons, with Emerald going back to bury Cinder. Suddenly, I found myself under attack by first a very angry bird and second a drunkard with a sword. 

He smelled of alcohol and his eyes were red. Also bloodshot.  _ Clearly  _ under some kind of influence. 

Still, he was faster than me, albeit not quite as strong, and he had more Aura. 

He was yelling something about 'fucking killing me' and how 'you'll pay for this!' although for what, I wasn't sure. 

"Who the Hell are you?" I asked him after a particularly vicious blow knocked me clear across the clearing and took out a large chunk of my Aura. "And what the fuck are you on about?" 

"My  _ name,"  _ the drunkard growled, "is  _ Qrow Branwen.  _ And I-" 

I cut him off. "Really? Branwen? I've been away from your territory for  _ days!  _ I haven't even stepped  _ foot  _ in Mistral since a week ago! Why the fuck are you bothered  _ now!?"  _

As the wind picked up once again, my Knowledge chose that moment to point out that a certain Qrow worked for a different master than Raven, and he might be after me for an entirely different and much more deserved reason. 

Qrow's eyes blazed. "You blatantly flaunt her power to my  _ face  _ and you have the  _ gall  _ to pretend like you don't  _ know-"  _

Oh. 

Right. 

_ That's  _ what he wanted. 

I was going to have to deal with it, wasn't I? 

[] [] []


	4. #4: Multiply

[] [] [] 

"For the record," I tell Qrow, "I really hadn't meant to kill her." 

"You were entirely capable of stopping," he snarls. Hm. I wonder what his relationship with Amber was? No matter. 

"You were entirely capable of stepping in," I retort. "And, for the record, I was  _ not."  _

Qrow lunges... And misses by a mile. Huh? I thought he was dead set on hitting me... 

"Shut  _ up!"  _ he roars. "I'm not taking crap from a killer like you!" 

The wind is howling. It feels like Qrow isn't even  _ trying  _ to hit me. What's going on? 

"I think you might be projecting," I tell him wryly. "I might have been late with deactivating my escalation protocols, but she was the one who entered the immediate combat zone. The fault in her death lies with us both." 

"Enough talk," he snarls, and attacks. About three feet to my left. The hell is going on? 

A glance around me reveals the reason, and I almost slap myself for not thinking of it earlier. 

Emerald is standing still, eyes narrowed towards Qrow. Huh. She's helping me? Why? I was reasonably certain that she hated me... Questions for later. 

I walk over to her and scoop her into a bridal carry, shushing the adorable squeak the action elicits. "Can you keep him busy while we abscond?" I murmur. She nods in determination. 

The Arithmetic latches onto the nearest high branch and off we go, leaving the crazed Huntsman to his futile attacks. 

[] [] [] 

"Why did you help me?" I ask Emerald later. "You could have left me for the crows and run away. Why didn't you?" 

"...He didn't look like he was going to spare either of us," she mutters. "D-don't read into it." 

I snicker. "Well," I drawl, "I wasn't going to, but now that you've put it in the most tsundere way possible..." 

"Please don't," she whispers. Hm. Looks like she  _ hasn't  _ gotten over her fear of me yet. Oh well. 

"I won't, then," I tell her. 

There is a tense silence. Then, out of the blue,  _ she _ asks a question.

“Why didn’t you kill me?”

Well.

That’s a question I probably should have expected. And yet... Is she suicidal? Curious? Perhaps both? I sigh and make as if to rub her shoulder, but she flinches away from me. Right. That.

“Are you asking why I spared you?” I confirm. “Or are you asking something else?”

She nods minutely. “You... there was so much blood... It was so brutal... why am I still alive? What do you want from me?”

Hm. It looks like a hard question, on the outside, but there was a fairly simple answer. “I want nothing from you. You’re simply the first one I attacked.”

She blinks. “...what?”

“I was using the Escalation combat protocols,” I explain. “Each second in battle upped my lethality. You were the Stranger and therefore first priority, and therefore I hadn’t actually crossed the actual lethal treshold when you went down. The rest of them...” I sigh. “Had no chance, I’m sad to say. I shouldn’t have used them in the first place.”

Emerald stares at me. “...You really aren’t human, are you,” she realizes. “...What are...?”

"I'm an android," I reply. "A synthetic human project, with fully realized and functional Artificial Aura." Emerald scoots back even further. I politely pretend not to notice. 

"As far as I understand," I sigh, "I'm a man's ego project, a creation to compete with another man's passion project. The two should not equate at all, and yet here we are..." 

"I see," she murmurs, even though she probably doesn't. We sit in silence following that. 

[] [] [] 

Emerald and I were heading for Vale; she knows Places there. I was slightly hesitant to waltz into Ozma's backyard just like that, but honestly I'd rather camp out in Vale rather than Mistral. 

Hrm. 

I'd  _ say  _ there was less murderous Branwens around, but I do recall Qrow trying to kill me earlier, so the numbers are actually more or less equal in that regard. 

Still. 

I must admit it took me an embarrassingly long time to figure out that  _ yes,  _ I was in fact a Maiden, and  _ yes, _ I was compatible with the power. 

I'll examine the implications of  _ that one  _ sometime past  _ never,  _ thank you very much. 

Thankfully, I am not the only one to be missing things. Emerald, for example, figured out that no, I did not in fact need to eat or sleep, because  _ android,  _ but also did not tire like you'd expect a normal human to. 

I think she must have figured it out somewhere between me offering to carry her, because I thought she was looking tired, and her waking up from a good night's sleep in that same carry - and with it, a realization that I had walked all night long and straight to the outskirts of Vale. 

"Don't tell me you don't need to eat either," she groans. 

"I won't tell you," I agree. 

"Dammit," she groans. "I  _ don't  _ want to be a street rat again..." 

"Then we find some place where we won't have to be," I counter evenly, "and take over. If you don't wish to go hungry, then you won't. Simple as that." 

"Fuck, you're serious?" Emerald demands. "No, don't answer that... Fine. Fine. We'll, uh, we'll go see Hei Xiong. He owes me a favour, I think..." 

I nod. "Very well then." 

[] [] [] 

Hei Xiong is slightly underwhelming, although my Knowledge paints him to be semi-reasonable when not threatened. Wonder why that is. 

My Knowledge, I have found, is only semi-useful at best. It tells me that Hei prefers to go by Junior, but it doesn't tell me if I have to either threaten him or stop doing that to get what I want. Do I need to be like Yang and beat him up? Am I allowed to be reasonable? No. It's better to let Emerald do the talking. 

"Junior," she acknowledges him. 

"Sustrai," he acknowledges back. "Who's your friend?" 

"Boss, not friend," she corrects coldly. "She doesn't talk much." 

"Another Neo, huh," he murmurs. I don't think either of us was meant to hear that part, but here we are. "Right," he adds louder. "And what does your  _ boss  _ want from me?" 

He's looking at me as he says that. The man thinks I'm mute? I see no reason to relieve him of the assumption. I smile. 

He  _ sighs.  _ "Dammit. Sustrai, what does your boss want?" 

"We're moving in," she tells him. "To Vale, that is. I'm... Calling in my favour. We need IDs."

Hei raises an eyebrow. "Yeah, sure," he mutters. "Your favour wasn't worth much more, anyway." 

Lucky, that. Or is he bluffing? I'm not sure. I give him an even stare. 

He rolls his eyes. "You really are another Neo, aren't you? Fine, fine. What do I get you? Ice cream? Alcohol? Men? Something like that?" 

Hm. Nah. 

I reach into my utility belt and withdraw a Scroll I had in there, subtly Interfacing with it - and filling it up with all the Knowledge I have on Raven Branwen and her Tribe. With it, I add a little message:  _ 'You have nothing I want right now. But you might have something for me a little later. Information for a favour, how's that sound? -Fulvia Merlot'  _

I hand him the Scroll. 

He takes it, opening it up and reading, before his eyes widen. "That...  _ is  _ valuable. Very well. You're keeping your options open... Of course. Pleasure doing business with you, miss Merlot. I'll have your IDs in two days." 

Evidently having finished downloading the data, he hands me the Scroll back. I take it, Interfacing with it to make sure he didn't leave bugs on it. 

He didn't. I incline my head at him, smiling faintly, and place my hand on Emerald's shoulder. 

The girl stiffens, but allows me to guide her out of the club. I catch a quiet murmur from Junior as we step outside. 

"...poor bastard." 

I resolve to try and get myself to Emerald's good side. 

[] [] [] 


	5. #5: Equate

[] [] [] 

“Why did you pretend to be mute?” Emerald asks me the next day, as we walk around on the less-travelled streets of Vale. “I don’t get it. You could have just said a few words or something...”

I consider the question. I could lie to her. Spout some bullshit. But then, right after, I remember my resolve. “To ensure that he only spoke with you,” I tell her. “I would probably have put my foot in it. You’re the better talker, and you already know him.”

Emerald stares at me. Then she snorts. “Not just an emotionless killing machine, are you?” she snickers.

I frown. “I am  _ not. _ A  _ machine. _ ”

Emerald flinches. “Yes ma’am!”

Damnation. I wanted to be on her  _ good _ side, not-

“Apologies,” I offer. “I did not ask to be a killer. I... hrm. I don’t have the proper words for this.”

Emerald is staring at me. What.

“What,” I query.

She blinks, before shaking her head. “Nothing,” she murmurs. “Ma’am, your powers... what are you going to do with them?”

Powers? What powers- oh. Right. Maiden.

I sigh. “I didn’t want them. But, I suppose I am stuck with them, so...” I shrug. “No clue.”

“I could help you train, ma’am,” she offers.

I stop. “...Emerald. What brought this on?”

She shuffles in place. “Well, ma’am... I’m only flesh. I’d slow you down, so I thought if I was useful to you...”

I take a long look at her. She’s fidgeting around. Good gods, girl, a second bit of semi-positive interaction in your life and you’re already falling all over your feet to try and please her, that is, me? I wonder if it’s Cinder or the street that has made her this way...

“...Ma’am?” she asks hesitantly.

“Nothing,” I echo her earlier statement. “Just... I’ll look into the Maiden thing. Later.”

What a pair, we make.

[] [] []

When the two of us step into Junior’s bar another two days later, we expect to simply get our IDs and be on our way. Unfortunately, however, we get interrupted, and by a girl my Knowledge considers to be very significant indeed.

We have just had our new IDs slid across the bar for us, and Emeralf has ordered herself a drink, before this  _ very _ blonde girl with a suspicious resemblance to Raven walks past us and grabs Hei by the balls.

Literally.

I wasn’t aware that people actually did that.

My voicebox has been turned off for the duration of this visit - we decided to sell the ruse - so I nudge Emerald and point towards the blonde. Or rather, towards Yang Xiao Long, for that’s who the blonde is.

Emerald raises an eyebrow at me, before sighing. “Oi,” she tells Yang. “Can’t a person drink here in peace?”

"Drink's over," Yang declares cockily, deploying her weapons. "I need to ask Junior here a few  _ questions."  _

I rise and walk lightly around the blonde, keeping my hands on my hips. Yang doesn't notice. Then again, she isn't meant to. 

I rest a Floating Point against her neck, making a point to tap my foot impatiently.  _ Now  _ Yang notices, yelping. "What the- Where the fuck did you come from! Who the Hell are you!?" 

"That's my boss," Emerald responds evenly. "She's a quiet type, so I do the talking, but she really rather you'd calm down. Don't wanna make things worse for yourself, you know." 

“Don’t you think you’re being a bit too hasty here?” Yang asks. Odd, there’s something in her voice...

Emerald glances at me. I let my lips twitch into a smirk. Two of my Floating Points detach from my belt as I remove the one from Yang’s neck.

"There, see?" the blonde purrs. "We can all be reasonable-" 

The Floating Points grab a firm hold of her bracelets, the Ember Celica, and hold her in place. I message Emerald's Scroll with a short, simple message. 

_ 'Chill, Yang here actually needs to take damage to dish it out. Relax.' _

My minion checks her Scroll and hums as the blonde freezes again. "Well then," she murmurs. "Yang, was it? Tell us,  _ Yang,  _ what possessed you to just walk into a bar and grab its tender by the balls, in front of important customers no less, and for what? Do you even know?" 

As Emerald is talking, I walk around Yang, gently caressing her jawline. My Floating Points are still holding onto her weapons, of course. 

Yang swallows. "I'm looking for this person." She tries to dig into a pocket, but pales when she realizes I’m still holding onto her. “Um-”

I guide the Floating Point closest to the pocket towards it, smiling sweetly at Yang. She gulps and digs out her scroll. “I’m- I’m looking for-”

I take the Scroll and unfold it - and lo and behold, a picture of Raven Branwen. I raise my eyes towards Junior, grinning.

The man sighs. “Yeah, sorry Blondie. I’ll be taking money for the information. I’m in enough hot water as it is.”

I hold up two fingers. 

He looks almost crestfallen. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll owe you another favour. Just... please.”

I retract my weapons and tap Emerald on the shoulder, grinning as we walk out. This whole venture seems almost fun, even!

[] [] []

“...So how do you know Raven Branwen, Boss?” Emerald asks me.

I hum.

We’re lounging in an apartment I sourced with totally legal means, honest.

“Well,” I drawl, “The birdy in question might be the reason I’m no longer welcome in Mistral. On a related note, I really should stop calling her a birdy.”

Emerald chokes on thin air. “You are  _ actually _ insane,” she declares.

"Unfounded allegations," I deadpan. I then blink as I recall something. "Emerald?" 

"Yes, Boss?" she replies immediately. That overeagerness... 

I huff. "I realized something. This 'mute' schtick... There is another person in town with that schtick, except theirs is genuine, and she might take offence." 

"Is it Neopolitan?" Emerald deadpans. "It's Neopolitan, isn't it. Dammit, Boss, you can't pull shit like this and plead ignorance when the opposite is in plain sight, lying doesn't  _ work  _ like that!" 

"...Noted," I sigh, idly noting that Emerald is starting to act a little bit more relaxed around me. Am I making progress with her? 

Emerald takes a  _ deep  _ breath. "We'll have to go see if we can play nice with the Torchwick Empire," she mutters. "No offence to your combat capability, Boss, but I  _ really  _ don't want to fight that lot. Nope. Not happening." 

Well, at least I know that she's capable of telling me off. That counts as progress, right? 

Right? 

"We'll have to find them first," I murmur. 

This is probably going to be a pain, huh? 

[] [] [] 


	6. #6: Calculate

[] [] [] 

I was right, this  _ is  _ a pain. Torchwick is hard to find; I suppose that makes sense. If he was easy to find, he'd have been caught already. 

He probably also already knows he's being looked for, come to think of it. Emerald may be subtle, but I certainly aren't. As such, I'm much more liable to run into various undesirable situations as well. 

Mind you. 

The current situation I'm in right now has nothing to do with Torchwick's Empire and everything to do with Ozma's faction. 

Not that the girl in question has been recruited by Oz yet. 

....There's an idea. Shame it came only when I've already locked weapons with the girl. 

It's not  _ completely  _ my fault. I was shaking down a prospective informant when who else would walk in on the scene than Ruby Rose herself. 

You know, it occurs to me that I really should focus less on the 'how-I-got-here' flashbacks and more on the fight I'm currently having. 

I attempt (and botch) a disarm on the girl, but it still manages to knock her more or less off-balance. 

Good. 

I use the momentary distraction to rappel myself to the nearest rooftop, but I've gotta hand it to her. 

So persistent. Also, nice recoil. 

I'm going to end up making enemies of most of the good guys, aren't I? What a mess. 

Well, no matter. I return my Floating Points to my belt and spread my empty arms, smiling faintly. Ruby just pauses and stares at me, looking confused. 

"...Are you giving up?" she asks. Well, half-shouts. The wind is picking up. I spot something purple from the corner of my eye. 

I tap my chin with a finger, mostly for appearances' sake. Then I close my eyes and shrug. 

Lightning strikes between us. 

By the time the tiny proto-Huntress (and also Glynda Goodwitch, by proximity) has shaken off the effects of the impromptu flashbang, I'm gone. 

[] [] [] 

Then again, finding Roman could just be as easy as walking into your apartment and discovering a Neo in there. And unlike Emerald's illusions, hers actually can work on me, so  _ that's  _ a pain in the ass too. 

Fantastic. 

I sigh. "Neopolitan," I tell what's probably an illusion. "To what do I owe the unexpected pleasure?" 

In response, she holds up a sign. Like in a cartoon, I note. On it, there's a message.  _ 'Heard I had a copycat in town.' _

"To be fair," I tell her, "That's, uh. Hrm." 

I pull out a scroll and type a quick message, before holding it up.  _ 'It's far easier to say what you want to get across through text rather than words that just come out of your mouth and don't do what you want them to.'  _

Neo snorts silently. She flips her sign around.  _ 'You poor thing.'  _

I frown. "Look, Junior  _ assumed.  _ And it's far less of a hassle to let a competent minion do the talking. You know?" 

She grins, the answer clear on her face. Yep, it's fairly evident that despite the roles they take, she considers Roman to be  _ her  _ minion rather than the opposite. 

The mute menace makes her sign disappear as she stands and sketches a mocking bow, before shattering into millions of pieces. I whistle slowly. 

"Girl's got style."

"Who's got style?" Emerald asks, walking in through the door. "...Did you get into a fight again, Boss? Are we going to have to move?" 

I hum. "In order, Neo, yes, and I don't think so. Also, fight and Neo unrelated. I think she might like me, actually..." 

Emerald plants her face into the nearest cushion and groans loudly. 

Oh dear. 

What have I done this time? 

[] [] [] 

Despite the unexpected visit, we haven't moved anywhere. However, I can't tell what's going on with Emerald. She no longer flinches or stiffens around me, but she has taken to laughing at odd times, especially whenever I say something. 

Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that she's gotten over her traumatic experience, but I can't help but feel that she isn't taking me very seriously. 

How odd. 

I decide to ask her. "Emerald," I say. "Why do you keep laughing at odd times?" 

"You're an idiot, boss," she snaps back. "Either that, or you're actively dampening your intelligence. I could  _ swear  _ you were smarter when you killed Cinder and recruited me at gunpoint, but maybe you were always like that and I was just  _ deluding  _ myself." 

Oh. She's still not over it, is she? Well damn. Should I find her a therapist? 

"That doesn't explain why you keep laughing," I remind her. 

Emerald barks out another laugh. "Gee, boss," she snarks. "Maybe I'm just despairing over the fact that I'm working for a reckless idiot who feels no fear, keeps making enemies left and right, and is probably going to get us both killed by the end of the year!" 

Oh. 

Hm. 

Well. 

"I won't let anyone kill you," I offer. 

Emerald laughs again. "You didn't deny anything else!" she yells. "You're going to keep making enemies, and one day it's going to catch up with us both and we're going to get actually killed! I'm too fucking young to die! Don't you understand?" The thief grabs me by the shoulders. "Do you even know what you're doing, you gods-damned rogue  _ machine!"  _

I place my hands on hers and gently pry them off of me. "I don't see how I can have any more dangerous enemies," I tell her. "That probably doesn't help much. But I believe it's possible to gain allies around here. Some might be lost cause, I admit. And that might be my fault. But if we persevere, if we make the right allies - we might be able to get out of this alive." 

Emerald is making weird noises again. "You- You-  _ How many enemies do you have!?"  _

I make a face. "Are you certain that you can handle it?" 

Is it just me or are her eyes  _ literally  _ blazing? No, can't be.  _ I'm  _ the Maiden here. Right? 

_ "What. Did. You. Do,"  _ she hisses. 

"Killing Amber got us the definite enemy of Qrow Branwen," I remind her, "and probable other enemies in Ozma's inner circle. Fighting Glynda Goodwitch last week probably didn't endear me to her anyway." 

Emerald sinks to her knees and howls. 

...She'll be fine. I think. 

"I told you about the time I got banned from Mistral by mocking Raven Branwen," I muse, ignoring my broken minion for the moment. "And my escape from the Mistral lab did get me at least a probable enemy from Merlot Industries. I should probably check his other labs at... some... point..."

I trail off. "... _ There's _ an idea." 

"No," Emerald murmurs. 

I blink. "...Sorry?" 

"No," she snarls. "No pillaging labs of mad scientists. We're gathering allies  _ first," _ she pokes me in the chest, "and going on foolhardy adventures  _ second!  _ Got it?" 

"I thought I was the boss here," I note. 

Emerald narrows her eyes. "Do. You. Got. It?" 

I roll my eyes. "Got it, got it." 

[] [] [] 


	7. Quantify

[] [] [] 

For whatever reason, my minion seems irritated at me again. I frown at her. "What did I do wrong now? You told me to socialise. I'm doing that." 

"I  _ said  _ that we need to  _ gather allies,"  _ the girl hisses at me. "At  _ no point _ did I  _ ever  _ indicate that we needed to  _ kidnap  _ a  _ Beacon student  _ and take them back to  _ our own apartment!"  _

"It worked out fine when it was with you," I counter. "If it ain't broke..." 

"That only applies when it actually  _ ain't  _ broke," my minion sneers. " _ This  _ is  _ so  _ broke it isn't even  _ funny!"  _

"It's not meant to be funny," I retort. "Besides, she wanted to come." 

"True," my newest ally admits, "I did want to come." 

"I don't believe either of you," Emerald snaps. 

I tilt my head. "Why?" 

"Because I never should have trusted you to go out alone and make friends," Emerald snarls. "I should have expected that you'd go and bring back some... Some..." 

"Some  _ what?"  _ I inquire coolly. 

"Some  _ Beacon poster child!"  _ she explodes. "Just  _ look _ at her!" 

I look. Then I look back. "Her name is Velvet," I inform Emerald. 

"That's  _ not  _ the issue here," my minion groans. "Why the hell is she almost naked? Hell, why is she tied up!?" 

I look at Velvet, tied to a chair and looking slightly flushed, and then back at Emerald. "She asked for it." 

Emerald suddenly gets a  _ very  _ odd look on her face. "...Exactly  _ how  _ did that exchange go down?" she asks. 

And so I tell her. About how I'd swooped in to Beacon in the middle of the night and found the rabbit sitting on the windowsill. About how she'd asked if I was there to sweep her off her feet. About how I'd agreed, and done exactly that. 

Oddly enough, Emerald is responding to that by burying her head in her hands and mumbling indistinctly. 

"...And then when we arrived, she asked if I wasn't going to tie her up, and since she asked so nicely..." I trail off. "Emerald? Are you okay?" 

"What the Hell did I do to deserve this?" she asks. "Was being a starving child on the streets truly not enough of a punishment for whatever I must have done in a past life for me to be in this mess now? What the fuck did I  _ do!?"  _

"You could have just said that you weren't okay," I point out. 

She throws her head back and  _ howls.  _

[] [] [] 

I'm starting to feel like my minions are broken. Yes, plural. Velvet decided to stay and won't go away. I'm not complaining, mind you, but Emerald seems to be at her wit's end. At least, that's what she told me. 

Velvet, on the other hand, is dissatisfied with my outfit for some reason. I don't understand why. It's a skintight heeled catsuit, stuff like that is supposed to be all the rage these days? But she says I need deeper cleavage and some kind of cape at the very least. 

...I mean. I  _ could  _ do with a mask, of sorts, but a cape? No. No capes. No thanks. 

I'm going to foresee many arguments. I can tell. 

Right now, however, Velvet is dragging me to meet her Team. I... Confess to feeling apprehension, to be honest. My Knowledge, that suddenly decides to perk up, tells me that Coco Adel is... Dangerous. Thus, the apprehension. 

...I really should look into what the hell is going on with the Knowledge. But I digress. 

Velvet is held in a bridal carry as my Floating Points deal with the actual movement; the rabbit girl herself busy tapping on her Scroll. "Down left here," she requests. 

I change direction accordingly; sure enough, there is a gaggle of three Hunters standing in a group, looking around. 

Deciding to make an Entrance, I land in a low crouch, onto one knee. Velvet is giggling as she gracefully rises from my arms and waves. "Yatsuhashi! Coco, Fox, hi! I'm here!" 

The three Hunters whirl around, weapons at the ready; I reflexively deploy the entirety of Floating Points Arithmetic. 

Velvet hops in between us, waving hands frantically. "Nonononono! No fighting, please! I forbid it!" 

Coco and Yatsuhashi narrow their eyes at me. Fox... Appears confused. Interesting. 

I make a decision, returning my weapons to my belt and crossing my arms. I nod guardedly. 

Fox returns his weapons to a neutral position, staring somewhat... Above me? Odd. It doesn't feel like a blind joke... What's going on with him? 

"Velvet," Coco sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. " _ Please _ tell me you didn't seduce a stranger again." 

Wait, what? “Wait, what?”

“...You didn’t notice?” Coco asks me, sliding down her glasses and looking at me across them. “Oh, you poor dear. So, Velv,” she asks the rabbit next, “Why bring her here?”

“She’s my new Mistress,” the bunny replies happily. “Also, she needs a new wardrobe - just look at her!”

They look.

Coco starts to grin.

Strange, I’m feeling the urge to run far away for whatever reason...

[] [] [] 

"...I look like the height of cyberpunk fashion," I deadpan, looking in the mirror. 

Gone is the sleek catsuit, instead replaced by a large trench-coat and baggy pants. The heels have been replaced with  _ heeled combat boots _ of all things, and everything has been topped off with a number of belts and a pair of fingerless gloves. 

At least the coat is in the same colors as my previous outfit. 

Despite the cliché, I must admit that the ensemble looks rather badass. 

"Admit it," Coco purrs, attempting to lean on my shoulder and looking fairly ridiculous doing it. "You like it." 

"...Yes," I admit. "I do." 

I suppose it could grow on me. But I need something else. Something... Hrm. 

"I need a mask," I murmur. 

"Whatever  _ for?"  _ Coco questions, blinking. "To hide those  _ beautiful  _ eyes of yours?" 

I flush. "Partially," I admit. "Half of Vale's underground is convinced that I'm a Dangerous Mute Lunatic. I'd prefer to lean into it." 

"...And you think that a  _ mask  _ will help," Coco deadpans, looking thoroughly unimpressed. 

"Something to project words onto," I correct her. 

A blink, and Velvet is standing between us, eyes shining. "I can help with that!" 

Coco and I exchange glances. 

[] [] [] 

Looking left and right, Velvet tugs at a loose brick a few alleys to the south of the clothing store, revealing a hidden door. 

Looking incredibly bemused, Coco and I follow her into a dark corridor. 

"Velv... What is all this?" 

"A secret passageway to the storm drains, of course," the rabbit Faunus replies cheerfully. "Neo showed me how to get in, and I set up a workshop in there." 

"...Neo?" I question, blinking. Surely not the same Neo? 

"The previous stranger she somehow seduced," Coco replies with an eyeroll. "Not sure how it's going to work out, what with you being Velv's new, ahem, 'Mistress' and all, but it ain't my problem anyway." 

"I know a Neo," I clarify. "Short, colorful, always has a parasol?" 

"That's her!" Velvet chirps. "Oh, do you know her? I don't think she'd mind..." 

"...Could be awkward," I admit. "But I think she likes me." 

"That's good then!" Velvet nods. "Oh, we're here!" 

She pulls us into an alcove and then  _ through  _ it, a holographic wall only flickering slightly. The room is unlit, but only for a moment. Then... 

... 

I get the distinct feeling that I'm just collecting overpowered minions at this point. 

The room is of medium size, boasting two workbenches covered weapon parts, and a training area. 

Oh, and then there's the Dust. 

Shelves full of boxes of Hardlight Dust and only Hardlight Dust, in various states and quantities. 

Only a single shelf isn't occupied by Dust, and it holds more weapon/tool parts. 

Next to me, Coco lets out a low whistle.  _ "Damn,  _ girl. Where do you  _ get _ all this stuff? Some of this is wayyyy above our paygrade." 

"Here and there," Velvet replies evasively, heading to dig through the boxes. Stolen then, I note mentally. My, my. Didn’t think the little rabbit had it in her... 

I'm shaken from my thoughts as Velvet returns, clutching a visor. "Found it!" she declares. "I tried to incorporate Anesidora into a visor at one point, but the Dust supply was far too inadequate for, you know, working with my Semblance as it is..." 

I take it from her, using my own Semblance to inspect it. Well, well, well... It uses Hardlight Dust to project copies of things it 'sees', but the supply of Dust, as Velvet says, won't let it form accurately-sized copies. 

Which is a problem I won't be needing to bother with. I put it on and interface it with my systems while I'm at it; and while I'm doing that, I set the projection mode to "preview" and connect up with my messaging app. 

_ This might not work with your fighting style, my little rabbit velveteen, _ I project into the air,  _ but for me, it is ideal.  _ I take a moment to curtsy at a nearby mirror. 

[Bad. Ass](https://imgur.com/a/eJS7ddN). 

Unfortunately, my comment wasn't taken lightly. 

Blushing furiously, Velvet still launches herself as a hug-seeking missile, tackling me to the ground. 

Pinned as I am, between Faunus and the floor, I chuckle uneasily. "You can let me up now, Velvet." 

Her only response is to hug harder. 

[] [] [] 


End file.
